Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, with an annular flow path extending axially through each. Initially, air flows through the compressor where it is compressed or pressurized. The combustor then mixes and ignites the compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed by the combustor to the turbine where power is extracted from the hot gases by causing blades of the turbine to rotate.
The combustor is typically comprised of spaced apart inner and outer liners, which define a combustion chamber. At the upstream end of the combustion chamber is a bulkhead. The bulkhead includes a plurality of openings to accommodate fuel nozzles, which project into the forward end of the combustion chamber to supply fuel.
Due to the introduction and ignition of the combustion process, the bulkhead is subject to extremely high temperatures. As a result, damage to the bulkhead may occur from exposure to hot combustion gases. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide the bulkhead with effective cooling.